


Raphael's Return

by jedipati



Series: Heaven, Hell, and A Mechanic [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Heaven, Post Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight months after Sam short-circuited the apocalypse, Raphael returns to Heaven.  It’s not what he expected, and his return was not what Castiel expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raphael's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks go to linvro21 on livejournal for betaing this story for me.

Castiel sighed as he listened to Remiel and Barachiel continue their argument. To think, he had once thought that the angels in the higher levels did not argue. He had clearly been mistaken. Angels were as bad as humans for disagreeing. 

But things were better now. The disagreements were mostly minor and somewhat unimportant. Heaven was regaining stability and a measure of peace after Michael was trapped in the cage, Gabriel was killed, Raphael disappeared, and Castiel was promoted to archangel.

Castiel had done his best, as the only archangel, to not only restore order, but to simultaneously listen to the other angels and take their opinions into consideration.

However, this argument was growing tiresome. Just as Castiel reached the end of his (admittedly short) patience, the doors to his office flew open and Kabshiel rushed in, panicking. “Castiel,” she said. “Raphael has returned!”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “Where?” he asked.

“He wishes to meet with the angel keeping peace in the throne room.” 

“He doesn’t know it’s me?” Castiel asked as he stood up, waving Remiel and Barachiel away. 

“I don’t think so,” Kabshiel replied.

Castiel nodded. “Very well,” he said.

Castiel hurried through the halls, although he did his best to avoid the appearance of haste. He was worried, not for himself, but for Heaven and Earth. Raphael was older and more powerful than he was. If Raphael wanted, he could easily overpower Castiel, take over Heaven again, and try to restart the apocalypse.

Castiel entered the throne room. “Raphael,” he said calmly. He wasn’t going to show the other archangel he was worried.

The other archangel turned to look at him. “Castiel,” he said after a long moment. 

Castiel inclined his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raphael stared at the angel that had taken on the task of governing Heaven since the end of the apocalypse eight months ago. He had never even once thought it would have been Castiel.

“How…?” Raphael paused. The younger angel was… “You’re an archangel!”

Castiel nodded. “I am.”

“How?”

Castiel sighed. “I don’t know for certain. But I do know that only our Father could have returned me to life again and made me an archangel.”

He hesitated for a brief moment before he continued. “Raphael, we were on opposing sides during the apocalypse. But now… I do not want our family to be forced to fight each other again. For our sibling’s sake, will you not put aside…” he shook his head once, frustrated.

Raphael held up his hand. “Castiel,” he said softly. “I am not here to fight you. I am not here to rule Heaven- I don’t want to rule. I simply… I thought that it would be chaos here. I thought I would have to rule. And yes, I am willing to put aside our disagreements.”

Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise. Clearly, the younger archangel hadn’t expected that. 

“Castiel, you have done marvelously. Our home is recovering well.” 

Castiel shook his head. “I have no idea what I’m doing half the time,” he admitted.

Raphael laughed. “Oh, brother, I am the same,” he said after he stopped laughing. He reached out and touched Castiel’s shoulder. “I was wrong, brother,” he said. “You were right. Our Father is still alive and He still cares. He has rewarded you for your faithfulness.”

“I still… will you help me, Raphael?” Castiel asked. “I am still not fully accustomed to my new powers.”

Raphael refused to smile. Castiel was still the same as ever. “Of course, Castiel,” he said. “Though I was created with this power.”

“I just want someone nearby who can handle things if I lose control,” Castiel replied.

Raphael sighed. “You won’t, Castiel,” he said. “It’s true; you are much more powerful now. But you can control your power.”

Castiel nodded doubtfully.

Raphael smiled slightly. “Follow me,” he said. “We should do this in one of the training rooms.” He trusted that Castiel would follow him and didn’t look back.

Castiel landed in the training room barely a second after Raphael. Once he was settled, Raphael turned and nodded. It had been a long time since he had trained one of his brothers, and longer still since he’d trained Gabriel. Now he had another archangel to train once again.

“Let’s start with the basic exercises. Don’t hold back, we need to know how much more powerful you are now.”

Castiel nodded and reached out. Raphael followed his lead, and gently corrected his younger brother whenever he started to make a mistake.

“Don’t worry, Castiel. You can master this power; our Father would not have given it to you otherwise.”

Castiel nodded and this time, he didn’t hesitate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raphael turned as two younger angels approached him. “Eiael, Omael, yes, what is it?”

“Raphael, it is…” Eiael sighed. “We are glad to have you back, but a number of us are confused. You are the older archangel. Why do you not take over?”

Raphael smiled slightly. “Castiel has done well,” he said. “I feel no need to take over. In any case, the events of the apocalypse have shown me that I was in error. Castiel was the only angel who followed our Father’s wishes, and Father rewarded him. That is why I am not going to take over.”

“But…”

“No,” Raphael said. “I will advise Castiel should he ask for help, and I will happily teach again, but I was not created to be a ruler, and would not be an effective one. Castiel is doing well.”

He eyed the two angels as he noticed the suddenly sour looks on their faces. “Do you feel that he has not been a good leader?”

“It is just… he fell, Raphael. He disobeyed and fell.”

“He disobeyed the orders of those- including myself- who were not following our Father’s wishes.” He glared at them. “Do not pretend to misunderstand me. Castiel is following Father’s wishes, and I will support him as long as that remains true.” He glared at the two angels. “Castiel is doing right. This subject is closed.”

They bowed and left. As they did, Raphael noticed Castiel approaching. “A test, Castiel?”

“Not of you,” Castiel said. “I have been aware of dissent for some time. I thought that some of them would approach you, and I could learn who they are, and why they are upset.”

“Did you?”

“Nothing was a surprise,” Castiel said. “Save, perhaps, for your words. Thank you, brother.”

Raphael smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel appeared, as usual, just around the corner from the restaurant he and the Winchesters normally met for lunch. Also as usual, he arrived perhaps a minute before the Winchesters did. He allowed himself a small smile. He had good news today.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this mainly because I wanted Raphael to be a good guy. I wanted him to live up to his name! God has healed, or God heals. I wanted him to be reasonable, and realize that Castiel was right! I wish that had happened on the show. Actually, don’t let me get into what I wish the angels were more like on the show.
> 
> Well, this is my AU and I’m saying he’s going to be reasonable. So there.


End file.
